


July 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My new enemy,'' Amos said while he smirked near the Metropolis villain.





	July 16, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''My new enemy,'' Amos said while he smirked near the Metropolis villain responsible for accidentally wrecking the treat he just bought for his daughter.

THE END


End file.
